


Life Without  Turvallisuus

by Forevermore_a_child



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerplatonic friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_a_child/pseuds/Forevermore_a_child
Summary: Amity Pratt doesn't expect school to be anything other than a road to a better future. On the first day of school, she meets Damian Wayne and without even realizing it, her priorities begin to change. And their friendship strengthens..When a figure from Damian's past emerges from the shadows, they both must face the fears that they desperately trying to keep at bay as they try to survive the challenge placed before them.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting: The Paladin and the Limniad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Amity and the plot. The Batboys & co. belong to the DC overlords.  
> Ages of the batboys:  
> Dick Grayson: 25  
> Jason Todd: 23  
> Tim Drake: 19  
> Damain Wayne: 15

Gotham City isn’t the safest place to raise a child nor the best place to get an education. Luckily (or unlucky considering) after winning a scholarship, I was admitted to Gotham Academy amongst all the richest, snottiest kids Gotham had to offer. Today was going to be the first day of the next 4 years of my life and I was ready for the change it would bring. I was going to better myself for the sake of my future and nothing was going to stand in my way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can’t wear the boy’s uniform to school! You’ll get in trouble!” Hissed Betty Lee. “When I was your age, if a girl was caught wearing pants she was considered a degenerate! If you want to make a good impression on your teachers you better start by looking good!”

“Thank you miss Lee, but I think I’ll stick with the boys uniform, it’s much easier to run in.” I shouldered my bag and began rapidly walking down the stairs.

“Amity! Amity, young ladies don’t run to-”

“Bye Miss Lee! I’d love to stay and chat but I really can’t be late, it would be a terrible first impression!” I jumped past the last few stairs when she recovered from my interruption.

“Oh, now you find the first impression important? Youth these days absolutely-” She slammed her apartment door shut.

“That was a close one, thought I’d be wrestled into a skirt right then and there.” 

It wasn’t as if I hated wearing skirts, I actually rather liked them. I just didn’t appreciate wearing skirts when I’d be sitting for most of the day, it was much easier to sit comfortably if I didn’t have to worry about my skirt riding up uncomfortably. Plus it wasn’t stated anywhere in the rulebook that girls specifically had to wear the skirt, so there.

I managed to run most of the way to school, before my legs began to burn. I groaned angrily “This is a lot further than I thought it was, maybe I should have taken the bus.” I glanced at my watch, “I’ve still got time.” I stopped running and began to walk, taking in the scenery, not that there was much to look at.

Even though it was early morning, the sky was a dark grey and the lights of the city weren’t enough to brighten the air. The looming buildings only further blocked the sun, as if demanding that not even the slightest ray could touch Gotham soil. 

I had just gathered enough energy to start running again, when a limo rolled in slowly behind me. 

“Hello!” The backseat window slowly opened up enough to reveal a head of black fluffy hair. The hair ended up revealing cobalt-blue eyes and a crooked smile that was just shy of charming. “Are you a student at Gotham Academy?”

“Yeah, what gave it away, the uniform or the backpack?” I attempted to walk further away only for him to call out again.

“Both actually, my little brother has the exact same uniform and bag, we’re taking him to his first day, would you like a ride? You’ll get to school before it starts raining if you hitch a ride.”

“Pass, I try not to get into vehicles with strange men, too much risk not enough reward.” I wave him away but the limo still doesn’t move.

“Tch, she said no. Why do we continue to waste our time with this?” A slightly accented voice huffed from within the vehicle.

The man turned towards the voice. “We’re trying to be nice, Damian.”

“Well we  _ look _ like we are attempting to force an adolescent female into our vehicle.” 

“I think we seem very polite.”

“You’ve clearly become delusional if that is what you truly believe.”

As they argued the driver’s window peeled open. “It would be wise to take this, young miss.” A weathered hand gently held out an umbrella. “Rain is due quite soon and if you do intend to walk, you will need this. Don't worry dear, we have plenty to spare.”

“Er, thanks Mister Man, I’ll find a way to return this to you later… or something. See ya.”

“Good day, Young miss.” And with that they left, arguments flying from the back seat the entire way.

I stared at the umbrella in my hand and snorted. “What even?”

It wasn’t actually that hard to figure out what had happened. The ‘Damian’ kid was probably doing the same thing that I was.

While Gotham Academy was a boarding school, they did allow students to live off campus if they couldn’t afford to stay in the dorms at all times (or if parents couldn’t bear the thought of their child being out of their sight for an extended period). I was one of the seven campus students in my year who had chosen the option to stay at home and apparently, so was Damian. In my mind, this made Damian feel more like a potential friend, as if commuting made us similar.

_ ‘He sounded like such a brat though.’  _ I thought, amused by his casual, if not blatant, disrespect for his brothers antics

I looked up and sighed. There was the school, standing in all its gothic glory. It towered above every building around it, as if scorning those who would dare enter its walls and mocking those who wouldn’t. Clouds were building heavily around the school.

I tsked and opened the umbrella that I had been given as both the wind and the rain began to pick up. “Well what do you know, dude was right about the rain thing.”

By the time I had made it the rest of the way to the school the rain was at a heavy downpour and students were rushing to find shelter. I continued walking, reaching out my hand to allow the water to slam into my hand as it raced towards the ground. Water was a safe haven, even in the middle of a storm and I saw no reason to rush away from it. It was calming even as it pounded viciously against the roofs, and lightning arced across the sky, demanding attention even as it disappeared into the clouds.

“TT. You are going to end up with a cold if you continue at this pace.” A familiar accented voice claimed as its owner strolled past. “Even someone as clearly unfit as you should be able to move at a faster pace.”

“Hello, Damian was it? I’ll have you know that I’m of average fitness for my age.” I say, gesturing at our matching footsteps. “And don’t be a hypocrite, you’re walking just as slow.”

“TT, I only walk this slow as to mock you.” He sped up, clearly finished with our conversation.

“Hope I don’t have any classes with that guy.” I mutter, “He’s clearly a nutter.”

Sighing, I walk the last few steps up to the school door and head to my first class.

\------------------------------------------

“You must be joking. Are you sure you have entered the correct class?” Damian sneered, twisting his face sharply from its once passive features.

“Unfortunately this is the right place and even more unfortunately that seat next to you happens to be mine.” I flop down in my seat already ready to ignore him the rest of the class period.

“Your Amity? TT. You would think someone whose name means friendship would be much friendlier and more open to conversation.”

“And your name means ‘to tame’, so I guess neither of us are living up to the meaning of our names, are we?” I snap. Properly annoyed, I moved my bag to act as a barrier between us effectively ending any conversation between us.

The teacher, Professor Harris, cleared his throat. “Alright, listen up, I’ve got some instructions and I ain’t repeating myself twice. Once I call your name, I want you to say ‘here’ and to move your desk and chair to the back of the room as quietly as possible. Understood?” 

“Yes sir!” We answered, some more enthusiastic than others. 

“Alright then- Carrie Alwoods” He began calling out names and as more were called, more students ended up standing by the walls of the class, shifting from foot to foot, uncomfortable and fidgety with nerves. Upon hearing my name, I did as the others did (but not before sticking my tongue out at Damian as if having a name that came before his in the alphabet was an accomplishment to be proud of) and moved my desk. I placed myself in a corner and watched as the remaining students got called up.

When Damian was called, he did as the others, but with the confidence that none of the others had managed to bring forth and instead of standing with the others, he kicked a leg up and leaned against the wall across from where I stood and smirked, as if saying he too, was better than the people around him.

After the last name was called the professor addressed the entire class again, “Everyone in a circle, come on come on, We only have an hour left to converse.”

Though reluctant, everyone moved to sit in a circle. I sat almost directly across from Damian, making faces the entire time the Professor Harris talked. Damian of course did the same, only his were just variations of the same sneer, which was admittedly very effective.

“I want you to look at the person across from you.” The professor said from inside the circle of students, he turned so that every student would catch his eye. “That person is your partner for the rest of the year! Every group assignment will be completed with this person. There will be no switches and there will be no complaining.” 

I look to see the person sitting across from me and find him completely unremarkable. Bland blue eyes and bland blonde hair. His face was the typical upturned nose of a spoiled rich kid. I tried not to let my face twist with apprehension, but the other kid held no such qualms and disgust littered his eyes.

He turned sharply, pointing his cane at my face and I flinch away. “Your name!”

“Amity Pratt?” I calmly and gently shove the cane away with my finger, trying not to show how much his action had initially scared me.

“And your name!” He swung his cane to meet Damian’s eyes.

“Damian Wayne and I demand you take your cane out of my face.” He said leaning away as if the cane was actually a weapon.

“You two are partners. Join together and speak as if to learn of their personalities.”

Damian’s eyes snapped over to mine and mine snapped to his. It was funny, we probably had the same look of bewilderment on our faces. I spoke up first. “Uh, Damian isn’t actually parallel to me, it’s that other-” 

“No objections! Go speak to each other!” He then ignored us and began pointing at other students, which actually made it clear that he wasn’t doing it as he said he was. Go figure.

I scuttled over to Damian, dragging him to a corner of the room.

“I hate to admit it, but I do feel as if we have both metaphorically dodged a bullet. Neither of our intended partners looked all that intelligent.”

“Not gonna lie, I didn’t even notice who your partner was supposed to be, but I agree about the bullet dodging though.”

“She sat in front of us before we moved our desks, her voice was extremely high and irritating on the ears. While yours, on the other hand, is both lower and calmer, which is far more soothing to listen to.” Damian crossed his arms and turned away, pretending he hadn’t given a compliment out.

“My dude looked as if he had a stick up butt and all the anger with it. You seem far more intelligent than he looked.”

Damian preened under the compliment and buffed out his chest. “I do have an intelligence that is quite extraordinary. In face, if I wanted I could have graduated or even been in college at this point in my life.” It was clear by the way he said it that he wasn’t bragging, but stating facts. He had confidence in his knowledge and wasn’t afraid to flaunt it.

“So why  _ are _ you here?” I curled a little into myself, waiting patiently for his answer.

Damian deflated ever so slightly. “It appears that, while I am academically ahead of those in my own age group, I lack the social etiquette needed to thrive in society.”

“Really? You seem pretty normal to me. I mean, sure you talk really elegantly for a fifteen year old, but other than that I haven’t really seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“Unfortunately my father doesn’t see it that way and demands that I attempt to make friends with people my own age. And until I make friends, Father has decided to limit my favored activities as a punishment.”

“Wait, your dad is punishing you for not having friends? That’s messed up.”

“It is because Father still doesn’t trust me and believes I am too violent. Father wanted to take my favored activities away completely, but Richard managed to make a compromise and this was the end result.” 

“Whose Richard?”

“He is my brother. He took care of me while my father was away. I consider him extremely important to me.”

“So is he one of your precious people?”

Damian finally sat down and tilted his head curiously. “I don’t understand the question.”

“It’s something my sister used to say, it was from one of the shows she liked to watch. A precious person is someone who you would do almost anything for. It’s basically someone you would protect, no matter the cost to your own health. They make you stronger than you ever considered yourself to be and they help you grow into the best version of you that you could hope to be. So is Richard one of your precious people?”

Before Damian could give me an answer, the bell rang signaling the end of class. We both stood. Damian seemed to be mulling over my words, still confused.

I shrug lightly. “You don’t have to answer now, here-” I grab a copy of my schedule and shove it towards Damian. “-Show me you schedule, I want to compare them.”

Damian mutely hands over his schedule.

Damian Wayne: ID 000658389

  
| 

Class

| 

Time

| 

Room

| 

Teacher  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
ADV. Hist 

| 

8:00- 9:15

| 

302

| 

Harris  
  
AP geo 

| 

9:20- 10:35

| 

301

| 

Vanden  
  
Physics 

| 

10:40-11:55

| 

201

| 

Lassiter  
  
Lunch

| 

12:00-1:00

| 

Caf, A

| 

N/A  
  
AP Literature

| 

1:05-2:20

| 

208

| 

Whitehead  
  
Gym

| 

2:25-3:40

| 

Gym 3

| 

Brook  
  
Art

| 

3:45-5:00 

| 

101

| 

Zinnia  
  
Amity Pratt: ID 000983856

  
| 

Class

| 

time

| 

Room

| 

Teacher  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
ADV Hist

| 

8:00- 9:15

| 

302

| 

Harris  
  
Physics

| 

9:20- 10:35

| 

301

| 

Lassiter  
  
AP Algebra 

| 

10:40-11:55

| 

201

| 

Vanden  
  
Lunch

| 

12:00-1:00

| 

Cafeteria C

| 

N/A  
  
AP Literature

| 

1:05-2:20

| 

208

| 

Whitehead  
  
Gym

| 

2:25-3:40

| 

Gym 3

| 

Brook  
  
Art

| 

3:45-5:00 

| 

101

| 

Zinnia  
  
“Wow, it looks like we share a lot of our classes. Tell you what, how about during gym, if you still haven't figured out how to answer my question, come and find me and we can talk some more. Yeah?”

“And if I have figured out the meaning behind your question?” He asked.

  
“Come talk to me anyway, I’d like to hear your answer.” I turned and began walking out of the room. “You’re making this year look like it might be interesting, Damian. I look forward to our next conversation.


	2. The Continuation: The Paladin and the Limniad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter completed!
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is mentions of violence during this chapter and a description of a bus crashing. If you want to skip this part, stop at the time skip (which is the break in the page) and skip to the end of the chapter, I'll give a little break down on what happens in a non-graphic description!

“I have the answer.” Damian had barely come through the door to English when he spoke.

“Oh?” I leaned forward, placing my hands flatly onto my desk. “What’s your answer Damian? What’s your truth?”

He inhaled ready to say his piece, but was interrupted by the teacher walking in. 

“In your seats!” She snapped. “I don’t tolerate tardiness, talking, or lazy students. We’re not doing ice-breakers in this class. It is a college level course and it will be treated as such. Now I had you order the book  _ Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf  _ and read it over the summer. I have written the prompt on the board and by the end of this week I want a first draft on my table. YOu may begin. I expect you to work the entire class period.”

The entire time I sat in English I could feel as Damain glared holes into the back of my head. I glanced back trying to find where he was seated.

There.

In the back corner of the class, with his feet planted firmly onto his desk, arms crossed, and no book insight. His eyes were firmly planted in my direction and when he noticed me looking he smirked.

I suspiciously glance at the teacher before looking back at Damian. “ _ I didn’t read the book, did you?”  _ I mouth towards him.

_“I read it when I was younger. Why didn’t you read it?”_

_ “Don’t own it.”  _ I shrugged.  _ “Didn’t have the money to get it. I read the cliff notes on it though.” _

He nodded then pointed at himself.  _ “I can help you if you help me.” _

_ “Oh?”  _ I lifted my eyebrows.  _ “How could I be of service?” _

“Wayne, feet off the desk! Pratt, eyes on your own paper!” Mrs. Whitehead growled. “If I have to call either of you out again, it will be to send you to the office.”

Damian’s feet slammed onto the floor and I shifted so it looked more like I was facing my own paper, while still seeing Damian in the corner of my eyes.  _ “Harsh.”  _ I murmur and completely turn around at the quirk of Damian’s lips.

The rest of class was spent doodling in my book, waiting for something interesting to happen. When the bell finally rings Damian and I both shoot out of the room falling into step as we walk to the gym.

“So?” I start.

“One: I have decided that Richard is not only one of my precious people, but probably my most precious person. Two: I will help you with your project if you help me learn how to properly commune with the imbeciles at this school.”

“Seems legit. How do we wanna do this? We could go to your place under the pretense of studying or we could stay after school in the library?”

“TT. The library would be more proficient, Father would immediately know something was up if I brought someone home.”

“Alright, so starting tomorrow, after school we’ll meet up in the library and do our work for about an hour, then a discussion about regular teenager-like behaviors and milestones yeah?”

“Agreed. Can you get permission from your current guardian to meet on the weekends for extra tutoring, we could make it so you and I could both disappear for a few nights with none the wiser to our whereabouts? I believe we could use that time as a way to explore different settings in the surrounding cities, so that I might learn to adapt to the social environments.”

I shake my head. “I would have to have a better reason than that, he’s really strict with my schedule and he wouldn’t like that I started disappearing on the weekends.”

We walked into the gym and separated, heading to our prospective locker rooms.

I hadn’t even entered the locker room when I heard the other girls giggling and shrieking about the cutest boys they had seen so far.

“Nope” I immediately turn around and head for the unisex bathroom just outside the gym. As I slipped out I slammed into Damian and hit the ground hard. 

“Apologies I- oh hello Pratt. Why are you out here?”

“Didn’t want to change with a bunch of other girls, too obnoxious for me.” I slip past him and close the door to the bathroom. “What about you? Why are you out here?” I pull my shirt over my head and reach for my gym shirt.

“I too found listening to the boys to be annoying, they kept talking about attack points in something called Borderlands, which held no meaning to me. So I changed out here. If I may seem so bold, what were the girls talking about?”

“Boy Ranking.” I finished putting on my uniform and opened the door to Damian’s confused face. 

“I don’t follow.”

“Who's the cutest guy in school. Who’s the hottest in our grade. Who the strongest senior is. Stupid stuff like that.” Damian and I begin walking back towards the gym as I put my hair up into my usual buns.

Damian stops. “Why is your hair like that?”

“What?” I grab the last section, twisting it and wrapping it in the ponytail holder.

“The sides are shaved.”

I snorted, opening the door and leading us inside to where the other students were mingling. “You sound surprised but your hair is the same way.”

“I was not aware it was a popular hairstyle among women, I was aware that it was common in other cities among males.”

“It’s catching on, but Gotham has always been behind in most everything.” I plop down on the bleachers and sigh into my hands, Damian takes to leaning against the wall beside the bleachers, but far away enough that it didn’t appear as if we were truly conversing. “I actually saw someone with the same cut while visiting family in Bludhaven, I thought it was cool and I shaved my hair similarly.”

“It is well hidden, Your hair is long enough and quite thick that even when down it isn’t noticeable.” Damian nods wisely. “It greatly changes the shape of your face, which is good for undercover work if you ever needed it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I do intelligent gathering work.”

Damian made a face, his nose wrinkling. “I was not aware that you knew how to do such work.”

I blinked, turning to face him. His face was completely open with his confusion. “I was kidding. I’m. I don’t actually, uh. I don’t actually know anything about it.”

“I could teach you, Richard was very thorough in my studies and gathering evidence, he informed me of the importance of it while still working as a cop for the BHPD. I believe this will be beneficial to our after school studies and weekend trips out of the city.”

“I can’t, remember? My dad won’t let me out of his sight for longer than he has to. He’s really paranoid about me leaving. I have to have a valid excuse as to why I have to go out of town.”

“TT, well we’ll have to come up with something.” Damian crossed his arms and looked away, clearly put out by the divergence from his original plan.

Just then a girl flounced over to Damian and started twirling her hair and fluttering her eyelashes at him. “We’re doing recruiting today and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to look at the sporting activities we needed members for. The cheerleading club could use a boy to be a catcher.” She popped out her hips and started biting her lip. “I was kind of hoping you might be interested.”

Damian’s entire expression turned sour and the sneer that had been present during our morning conversation presented itself once more. “I have no interest in whatever you’re offering harl-”

“Damian!” It suddenly clicked. This was the opportunity that they needed. The excuse we were hoping for. “Sports are actually really cool even though they  _ have really long, over the weekend  _ trips. I think we should probably look into it.” I glare meaningfully. “I think it would be perfect, Don’t you?”

The girl sneered pathetically at me. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“I’m his sister.” I deadpan, still staring at Damian. “Same eyes, same hair, same aristocratic upturned nose. Can’t you tell just by staring at us?”

Damian straightened, clearly understanding what I was attempting to sell. “Of course! Harlot!” He said, causing the girl to go red with anger. “I demand the list you mentioned earlier.”

The cheerleader stomped her foot and threw the list to the ground, she strutted away, calling over her shoulder. “Don’t bother with the cheerleading squad, I refuse to accept you into my team, jerk.”

Damian grabbed the list from the floor and gracefully sat down in front of me, placing the list between us. He pulled a marker out from absolutely nowhere and began marking on the paper. “So cheerleading is out, unfortunately. They go to many team events and would have been a wonderful cover for you.”

“I think we should have cover for you as well, just in case your family would rather follow you around. Your dad, at least from what I’ve heard, seems to be the controlling type.”

Damian nodded. “Yes, I believe you have a point there Pratt. I will look into sports as well. If I do however, we would need to be in the same sport, so we can have matching schedules.”

“So it would need to be a mixed team or club.” I took the marker and began marking off the list. “That takes off about seven.”

“And leaves ten available. We could of course go off of sports and go into academic competitions. We both have the intelligence for it.”

“That won’t work. Gotham Academy is so big that it usually holds academic competitions here, they usually won't go to other schools.”

“It appears that the tennis team does mixed teams.”

“I played once with Todd and I was too aggressive and continued to lose repeatedly.”

“Alright down to nine options then.”

“Seven actually, according to this page, both the swimming team and fencing team are currently looking for bench warming positions and aren’t willing to take inexperienced members. I have no intention of being a bench warmer and I don’t believe you know how to fence.”

“Nope, I would like to learn one day, it seems fun, but I don’t have the knowledge of it to compete.”

“We could try the coed softball team?” Damian suggested, but immediately retracted his question. “No, it appears that they don’t meet as often as needed, nor do they appear to be very advanced and are unlikely to win any of their competitions.”

“What about the track & field? They meet every other weekend and are looking for people who don’t mind working with someone of the opposite gender, they have openings in long-distance relays, their pole vaulting team events, and javelin throwing.”

“That appears to be a valid option, I believe I have a proficiency in all those subjects. How about you?”  
I could probably do the running, but I would have to practice pole vaulting. I’ve never done anything like javelin throwing though.”  
“Then we’ll sign up for the first two and practice whenever we have practice.” Damian circled and starred in the events we planned to sign up for. “This doesn’t meet the requirements we need however. We should find another activity to fill our needs, one that’s schedule won't interfere with track and field.”

“Then we can take off both hockey and kickball, as both create conflicts.” I mark them off the list dramatically.“Competitive Dance is only for half the semester and doesn’t seem like something we could do as a pair, it seems they're more invested in groups.”

“TT. How limiting of them. That leaves us with two options: gymnastics & acrobatics or the bowling team.” Damian 

“Bowling?” I bite my lip. I mean I know more about it than gymnastics, but I really suck at it.” 

“Damian shifted, forwarding his brow lightly. “I also am more inclined to agree to gymnastics. I have no experience bowling, much less at a competitive level.” He sighed squeezing the sides of his nose together as if to ward off a headache. “I believe I can teach you the basics of all of the gymnastic events, while also helping you work on flexibility and strength. You won't be a state level winner, but you will be decent enough to work with. It appears the scoring system is based on individual scoring of a male and female pair, so if we are placed on the same team, I could keep us in the running for a while as you learn to catch up.”

I nod. “I can work with that, but I would rather you didn’t have to do all the work to get the points. I’ll do my best to get better faster.”

“Alright then, let’s tell the coach of our decisions then.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It had been two weeks since the beginning of the school year and everything was running smoothly. Neither Damian’s dad or my own had seemed to realize that we were traveling out of the city without our school teams. Damian seemed to get a better grasp on how to interact with teenagers and I was coming to understand detective work (not really. I was still extremely terrible at it, but Damian was encouraging.) as well as gymnastics. Damian was also demanding that I continue learning different, more complicated acrobatic skills, so that we could better compete during tournaments. 

We had decided that we were going to do our best track & field, but would be giving our all into gymnastics, so that if either of our parents wanted to go to a competition, we would send them to gymnastics 

Mostly because when Damian told his oldest brother that he had joined the team because he was interested in learning a skill his brother deemed useful, Richard had gotten extremely excited and demanded to help him practice. Damain told me that he was unwilling to disappoint his most precious person and wanted to go all the way to the finals if we could. I, of course, agreed and started training even more.

We were actually on the bus and heading to our first competition in Metropolis. There were only six other students in our year who had decided to join the gymnastics team, everyone had decided to go for single events and Damian and I were the only ones that had decided to do pair work and single events. 

The coach had immediately latched onto us and had worked to get our flexibility up to her standards. Damian met them easily, but I had to stay extra hours each day to make it up to his level. Luckily we were usually left on our own devices for our routine work. 

“I believe that during our final act, we should attempt a triple somersault, instead of the double we usually practice. I have read about some of the people on the other teams and it appears that they have more skills than I once believed. Most of them can do double but none can do a triple according to the files I’ve acquired.” Damian and I were sitting in the very back of the bus while all the other students and teachers were sitting closer to the front, listening to the coach’s instructions on their individual events.

“You mean the video files that we definitely aren’t supposed to have? Videos that were most definitely stolen from their school's security cams?” I ask, giggling at the thought.

“There is no law stating that we cannot watch our competitors practice. You must learn to see the loopholes in the law, you can get away with more. Like when you wore the boys uniform so often they made a rule against it and now you have to wear a skirt to class.”

“Which is bullshit.”

“Agreed, I wasn’t able to get my father to bribe the school into changing their policy either.”

I turned to Damian. “You tried to get your dad to what-” I was cut off suddenly.

The bus lurched forward and the screams filled the air. I barely managed to grab onto our seats when the bus lurched violently once more. Damian grasped my arm, bracing his other against the window.

“What’s going on out there?” I screech as something slams into the side of the bus, sending it skidding sideways.

“It’s Superman! He’s fighting someone in the middle of the street. . . Oh my god, it’s coming this way!” Everyone started screaming again. The students began pushing each other towards the doors, creating a chaotic mess as they went.

“Everyone off the bus, now now now. Get movin!” The teacher started ushering students off the bus.

Damian and I were struggling to get to the front of the bus due to the piles of equipment the other students had left in the ails. Only Damian and I remained. The other students were ushering wildly and screaming at us to get off the bus. The driver was yelling the loudest though. “Run! God dammit! It’s heading straight for you!”

I turn my head and gasp. A large piece of rubble was heading straight for the bus. “Uh, Damian?”

He glanced out the window and cursed. “Get _ down _ !” He wrapped his arms around me, throwing us both into the nearest seat. 

The rubble slammed into the bus, flipping it into the air. I latched onto Damian tightly, screeching as the bus started crumbling into itself with every flip and pain erupted from every angle. Glass shattered and rained down, leaving bleeding cuts on both of us and equipment slammed harshly against our bodies, leaving bruises and gashs in our skin. The bus finally rammed into something that stopped it’s movement. 

Unfortunately for us, the bus had landed on its side, forcing Damian and I to land roughly into the windows.

I struggled to sit up, hissing as the movement forced glass into my hands. “Damian are-?”

“Stop moving so quickly.” He growled. “Look.”

I freeze before slowly turning my head to look through the window. “Are you  _ kidding _ me?” 

The bus was hanging off of the remnants of the bridge and predictably, Damian and I had fallen onto the side that was hanging over the water. 

The bus groaned as it shifted and simultaneously Damian and I grabbed the others arms as if it would stabilize the bus.

“If we go down in the bus, the possibility of drowning in it becomes increasingly high. Our transportation has become a death trap.” Damian gazes down at the water rushing below us.

“So we need to get off the bus.” I mutter, clinging even tighter onto Damian until he makes eye contact with me. “Come on boy genius, how do we get out?”

“I don’t know. If we move too much, the bus could end up over the edge. But if we wait to long for rescue, the bus could be hit by more rubble and fall anyway.” Damian drew his shoulders back slightly, wincing in pain. “It also appears as though I have damaged my right shoulder and possibly my upper left leg during our fall. Have you any injuries Pratt?”

I rolled my shoulders and flexed my arms, they were sore and riddled with cuts but seemed otherwise fine, but my legs. . . 

“My leg. . . my left leg feels like it’s pinned. I can’t move it. I can’t feel my right leg either.”

Damian looked back and widened his eyes. Cursing he turned back to me, scanning my face and eyes. “Your left seems to be trapped under a warped seat and the gymnastics equipment. Your right leg is heavily bleeding. You’re paler than normal and your breath is extremely shallow. Do you feel lightheaded or maybe nauseous?

“Nauseous, but I think it's from the bus flopping around. Why does that-” I stop, sucking in a breath . “Oh crap, you think I’m bleeding out, don’t you? That’s why you're asking me. You’re checking for symptoms, to see how bad it is.” I clench my eyes shut, holding back a whimper. “There must be so much blood.”

Damian glanced towards the part of the bus that was still on the bridge. “I apologize if this is insensitive, but I believe we have bigger things to worry about.” 

“Social etiquette doesn’t really apply to these kinds of situations but thank you for your concern.” I giggled hysterically before calming myself down a little, I had time to panic later, right now I needed to focus on what was happening. “Alright hit me.”

“I believe that someone has beat me to that.” Damian said, pulling himself closer to me and shielding my head with his arm. “We might want to brace for impact.” 

I didn’t even look, I moved my arms closer to my body and curled as much as I could closer to Damian. He tucked his own body over mine in a weak attempt at protection. “You know, I always thought I’d die in Gotham. Kind of disappointed right now. I mean, Metropolis, really?In a school bus. Jeez, what a sucky way to-”

The bus dropped. 

And we dropped with it.

I listened as the wind whistled past us, screeching into my ears as it goes. 

The sound of the impact as it crunched the front of the bus.

The glass as it exploded upon contact with the water.

The feeling Damian being ripped away from me.

The cold as the water surrounded me.

The air forced from my lungs.

The world goes blurry.

It get's dark.

And I know nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you missed: Damian and Amity are on their way to a gymnastics tournament in Metropolis city. Damian mentions how his brother, Dick, is excited about him being in gymnastics and Damian wants to put more effort into their practices so that he might impress him. Suddenly a villain fight traps them on their school bus and sends them into water before everything goes black. Both Damian and Amity are injured by the end of the chapter. -END
> 
> Fun fact: I found inspiration for this chapter after falling in the pool and scraping my knees!  
> I'm hoping to start putting some background in for Amity soon, I feel like this chapter really opened up that possibility!!!


	3. A Message : The Physician, The Performer, The Rogue, and the Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Not that I think anybody's actually reading or waiting for it!

“You’ve reached Wayne manor.” Alfred said. 

“The Demon Spawn has that gymnastic thing today right?”  
“A Master Jason, a pleasure to hear from you as always. Master Damian does indeed have his gymnastics tournament today, in Metropolis. Master Dick will be in attendance as well.”

“He’s not here. Goldie and I are watching this and I haven’t seen a single Gotham kid.” Jason’s voice became muffled before returning to the phone. “Yeah, Dickie says there’s a place for them but they haven’t shown up and none of the judges know what’s happening. You got any news for us?”

Alfred pursed his lips. “I haven’t anything to tell you, I’ll alert Master Bruce and call you back promptly.”

“Keep us posted.” Jason said as he hung up.

Alfred briskly walked towards the office, he opened the door to Bruce working on his desk. “Master Bruce, it appears that Master Damian hasn’t shown up at his scheduled event.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “So he’s skipping?”

Alfred drew himself upwards, ready to reprimand his old ward for his behavior, when the phone rang once more. Alfred strode across the room and answered the phone. “Wayne Manor.” He intones as calmly as possible.

A voice that sounded slightly fake chirped through the phone. “Hello this is Metropolis Mercy Hospital. I’m contacting you on the behalf of Damian Wayne who has been admitted into our Intensive Care Unit. This number is listed under his emergency contact list. . .” The woman continued, listing off injuries that Damian had acquired during the accident.

Alfred hung up and turned to Bruce. “It appears.” He started. “That Master Damian has been admitted into the hospital. Master Bruce I need to warn Master Dick and Master Jason of this development, if you’ll excuse me.”

* * *

“Which one?” Jason asked, pressing his hand roughly into his eye. “Yeah, okay. Meet you there, later.” Jason turned to Dick. “He’s at the hospital, his school bus was attacked and he was still in the bus when it went over the edge of the bus. That’s all Alfred knows.”

Dick held up his own phone. “Supes knows more. Apparently he was fighting the villain when he saw the bus go over the edge. He didn’t think anyone was in there so he didn’t dive after it. He didn’t realize Damian was in there until one of his classmates told him about how a classmate was stuck in the bus when it hit the water.” Dick sighed, running his hand through his hair. “He found Damian unconscious under the water. He rushed him to the hospital, he’s there now.” Dick motioned for Jason to get into the vehicle that he had brought.

“It just doesn’t seem like the Demon Spawn. He’s a fast little brat. It should have been easy enough for him to get out of the bus.” Jason said as they turned onto the highway that led to the hospital. “ He should have been able to jump a window or something, a messy aisle wouldn’t have stopped him from bolting out of there, he could’ve used the emergency exit. Take a right at this exit.”

Dick did as directed and spoke up. “I feel the same, try to contact Timmy and see if he can get any footage from the attack and if he could see what’s happening with the bus.”

They had just passed the bridge when Tim called. Jason snapped his phone to his ear. “Wha-”

“There was someone else on the bus.” Tim didn’t wait for a response. “I was watching the footage and from what I can find, Damian was sitting in the back with someone. The bus crashed and kids started filing out. Damian and the other kid were almost out when debris hit the bus again. From what I can tell, the other kid got pinned and Damian looks out of it right before they go careening off the edge of the bridge.”

“So some other kid dragged Damian down and kept him from getting out?”

Dick slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel, and started heading back towards the bridge.

The jerk of the vehicle sent Jason slamming into the side of the car. “Dammit Dick! The hell was that?”

“Superman only pulled Damian out.”

“So?”

“So that means whoever Damian liked enough to stick by, is still at the bottom of the river.”

“Hold on Replacement.” Jason said before turning back to Dick. “Kids’ probably dead by now. There’s no way they could have survived this long.”

“I know.” Dick said gripping the steering wheel harder. “But Damian wont forgive us if we don’t try.” Dick drove off the side of the road and parked the car. He got out and opened the trunk to reveal rebreathers. He handed one Jason after placing his own on. He stripped off his jacket and shoes and dived into the water.

“Shit.” Jason did the same and headed for the water. “Tim get Kent on the phone, tell him we need him for a body retrieval.”

“On it.” Tim hung up.

The water was pretty clear so finding the bus was relatively easy. Jason could see where Superman had ripped the emergency door off of its hinges to get to Damian. Dick, who was near the front of the bus, pointed at Jason to search the back half. Jason flipped him off and went searching.

The back of the bus was filled with floating gym bags and Jason had to shove them out of his way. Bubbles flew up every time he moved one. He moved deeper into the bus. Tim had said they had been near the middle of the bus when it went down, so that’s where he was expecting the body to be. 

He most definitely didn’t expect to swim almost directly into a leg. Jason jerked back, barely refraining from punching it.

The leg leadup to a seat that was warped around and through the leg, blood sluggishly moved around, dying the water pale pink.  _ “Jeez, no wonder the kid couldn’t escape, the kid was fuckin speared through the leg and into the bus.”  _ Jason moved around the seat, attempting to see the rest of the body and froze. 

Slightly above where he was floating was a large quantity of hair, but, most importantly, the hair led straight into a large  _ air pocket _ . Jason moved the hair and popped his head out into space and came face to face with the missing kid.

“You're alive…” He whispered, pulling down his rebreather.

She blinked lazily, a concussion clear in her dilated pupils. “Damian?” She rasped out. “My . . . my friend. . . he’s-”

“He’s okay, Can you tell me your name?” Jason pushed the girl’s hair further out of her face, searching for blood.

The girl stared. “Tired.” She whispered. “So tired. Legs hurt.”

“Stay awake kid. Can you do that for me?”

She shakily drew in a breath before nodding. Jason dived back into the water and swam over to Dick and motioned him to follow Jason back to the girl. Dick flinched upon seeing the leg and drew back slightly. Jason pointed up and moved Dick to where the girl’s head rested.

Dick immediately began speaking. “Hey there, you’re alive.” The awe in his voice filled the area. A laugh bubbled up briefly before he could suppress it. “Hello.”

“He said the same thing.” Her eyes flickered between the two men. “Where’s Damian?” She asked again.

“Grade 3 concussion.” Jason muttered. “Damian’s fine, remember? I told you that earlier?”  
The girl glassily looked at Jason, squinting her eyes at him, but said nothing.

Dick tapped her cheek lightly, causing her head ro turn to him in alarm. “Helps on the way, we just got to hold on a little longer. Okay? Just hold on.” Dick said even as the girl’s eyes seemed to gloss over again. “Hey. Kiddo?”

She turned to Jason. “My friend, Damian, he was on the bus with me. What happened to him? Is Damian okay?”

Jason bit his lip, wondering how far away Superman was, sighing he answered. “Damian’s fine, I promise, Damian’s okay.”

* * *

Damian was not okay, he was alone in an unfamiliar place, with no recollection of how he got there. He does remember the crash but nothing that came afterward and every time he asked a nurse about what had happened to Amity Pratt, nobody had an answer.

Damian was half way out of the hospital bed, when someone entered the room. Damian snapped himself into an upright position. “Richard, I have questions that demand answers- Why are you wet?”

Dick’s hair was pressed flat against his face and everything except for his jacket and shoes clung to him, also wet. “Hey Dami. Lay back down, you’re going to be here for a while.”

Damian shook his head. “I need to find Pratt.”

“Your friend is fine, Brat.” Jason entered the room, also wet. “Jeez, it’s like the only thing either of you bothered to ask.”

Damian perked up. “She’s conscious then?” Without waiting for an answer he nodded his head and began to get up again. “I demand to see her.”

“She’s in surgery right now.” Dick said calmly, pushing Damian back into the bed and pulling the covers over him. “Bruce is moving you into a private room, if you’re really that worried about your classmate we can have her moved in there with you. Okay?”

“TT. Fine. But I demand our beds be put next to the other, so that we may converse without having to shout.” Damian grabbed a pen and paper off the side table and began to write. “This is a list of things we will require if we are to stay the entire time the hospital demands. I won’t fight like I usually do.”

Jason snatched the list. “What is the girl to you anyway? Your girlfriend?”  
Damian scoffed. “She’s one of my most precious people.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“TT, I don’t expect someone like you to understand the concept of precious people.” Damian’s face was flushed unhappily. “When will Pratt’s surgery end?”

Dick shook his head. “She lost a lot of blood and she probably has hypothermia. Her leg was pretty badly injured, and there were some other injuries we don’t really know about. She was pretty banged up when we found her.”

“How can she have hypothermia, we were rescued at the same time and I haven’t had hypothermia to any degree.” Damian froze. “When you found her? You weren’t anywhere near the crash sight, how could you have found her?” He inhaled sharply. “That’s why you’re wet, isn’t it? Whoever rescued me, didn’t get Pratt, she was left behind.” Damian’s voice began to rise. “She was left to die!”

“He didn’t realize she was there, but she’s safe now.”

“Safe?” Damian snapped incredulously. “She was left to drown in a bus and the only reason she’s even alive is because somebody happened to realize she was down there!” Damian hurled the pen he was holding at the wall. “This is unacceptable! I demand to know whose incompetence nearly cost me my friends' life!”

Jason snapped. “It doesn’t matter, okay? She’s alive and probably scarred for life.”

Before Jason could continue on, a nurse walked into the room. “Excuse me, you wanted more information on the young girl that was brought in from the villain accident, Amity Pratt?” She pulled out a clipboard. “May I speak to you outside Mr. Grayson?”

Dick turned to Damian. “I’ll be back in a moment kiddo.” And he stepped away.

Jason sat at the edge of Damian’s hospital bed. “So who is she really?”

“A friend.” Damian said, “She was my partner for the tournament. We were planning on going to the very top. We were going to win.” Damian crossed his arms. “It seems unlikely now that we were injured.”

“The tournament was cancelled. Over half the schools didn’t show up or make it because of the villain attack. They said they would contact everyone when the next meet up would be. You both still have a chance.”

“I’m glad. It took her forever to convince her parental guardian to allow her to participate in any school activities. I would hate for her to have wasted her time.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic!!! I really look forward to hearing what ya'll have to say.
> 
> Fun Fact: This idea is actually based off of a dream I had and I actually had to do a lot of research to make sure I got the characters to some-what sound similarly to what they do in canon.


End file.
